User talk:DYSUTOPIA
Welcome to the ! Hi MetroMara, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:MetroMara page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Luctor Et Emergo (talk) 00:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Curiosity question Why the need for the whole new account? Anyway, hope to see one or both of you around. :) Alex Jiskran 10:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Family Tree. . .? Hey! I had a question for you and I hope it's not to confusing xD I wanted to know if you would like to create a character that is in a family tree with some other characters that other users have and possibly might make, the characters being Charlie Cloud and Warren Cloud with more characters to come later. They'll all be apart of the Cloud Family Tree and you're welcome to make a cousin, sibling, aunt or whatever. Just let me know so we can converse and figure things out ^-^ 02:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Niall in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:04, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Flynn in the the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi, Lilly~ Is it okay for a character to be able to use Fire Elemental Magic? My planned character is from the Philippines where a (fanon) magical school offers Elemental Magic training in its curriculum. 14:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorting of Harley Barnes Emma tigerlily 17:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) it is i, Krys yooo do u have a skype bc like. chat's being a butt and I have serious matters (not really its just patronuses) to discuss also ily friend 00:40, 03/3/2015 Quidditch Game POst please. 15:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Owen Is he an orphan? I know his parents died...but who/where has he been staying since? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Then I don't see an issue as long as you're not currently planning any wierd adopted sibling dating relationship between them. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) My Abrupt Departure Sorry I left suddenly. I'm helping a new user out over on Divergent and I can only run one chat at a time. I should be back in a bit Nymphs I don't know what that is, but let me know what's going on and I can have Gwen wherever...assuming it's at Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :She would definitely meet up with the others, but I don't think the teachers would let her or any other students go out into the forest. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Niall/Kasey/Nora Assuming things are still iced when you get on, continuation is contingent upon your clearance. 14:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Nordskov Yeah...a palace really. I'll get the picture updated. thanks for pointing that out...it hasn't been updated in forever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'll fix it all tomorrow morning, updating the picture, and unlinking it from Jenna, and just making it a general place so you guys can create rooms there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Norwegian Palace. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) New RP None of my characters are currently at the Post Office, or in an RP with Isabelle. I have three different volunteers, in the location of your choice. *Isabelle and Rosanna *Isabelle and Shanelle *Isabelle and Maristela Binici The first time I heard Aquarius was in the musical/movie Hair, when I heard the version by Digital Daggers I feel in love with the song all over again. I Surrender is the kind of song I love because I can listen to it on repeat, and not get bored. Effie.stroud (talk) 04:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you need me, I'll be in my sandbox wiki's chat. Chat over here is being weird. Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Hetalian? Yeah, I am! :) Who's your favorite? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... I'd have to say England, too. I was supposed to cosplay him to Hetalia Day in Seattle, but that didn't happen. :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) England and France? Probably France, just a bit. I haven't really shipped him with someone to an OTP level. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Denmark and Norway is beautiful! My OTP for Hetalia is Sweden and Finland though. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) No. NorIce? I'm happily going to say that I don't ship it at all. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Germano Germano was my first ever Hetalia ship :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Definitely, it's a pretty good ship and it's shipped a lot too. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) For Niall Roleplayimg I'd love to roleplay with you again. Maybe Aisling and my new character Enid (haven't developed the page yet)? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RP? I started us a RP with Jaina, Lisbeth and Owen on Platform 9 and 3/4. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The Three Broomsticks It needs archiving NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) To Flynn, from Oscar Sorting Ansel was sorted into Slytherin :) I thought the model was in use, but I can't find anything so I guess I imagined it xD When you've got time I'd love to RP with you (with whoever you like) :) xx Emma tigerlily 16:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) For Flynn Quidditch There might be a personality issue, but Becky would make an extremely competent Beater - if someone put the idea in her head. :P Alex Jiskran 09:01, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Lisbeth Next week will be the funeral for those who died in the Norway palace attack. I didn't know if you and Carn would want to be there IC or not. If so let me know so I can make the arrangements. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey! There are a few forums on the Ravenclaw Quidditch page that I'm not sure you've seen. Games start tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll want a full team for Ravenclaw. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:16, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Heyy ^_^ Sorry for ditching you in PM yesterday. My mom made me go get the pizza >.< Word is you've been busy, but apparently ''quidditch games are starting soon and my fave team is a little short! (aka Tangles for Chaser and Kirkland for Beater :D) 18:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Flynn and Raven & Aevitas In General Hey, I keep trying to catch you on chat so we can talk, but you seem to always be busy/away when I'm there xD I've been wanting to RP Raven and Flynn for a while now, just because 1. It's cute and funny 2. I want to work out how things are between them now since I don't know what the plan is anymore. Rin and Niele are kinda gone now and it feels a little bit like Aevitas is falling apart and I don't know what's going on anymore :/ *sigh* Raven also wanted to host a surprise party for Oscar's return at the Bowling centre place (so she'll invite Flynn IC, I just wanted to give you a heads up :P) So...yeah, sorry this is so rambly. Let me know where you want to RP and we can get something started, but I'd love to hear your ideas of what's going on and stuff xD Emma tigerlily 18:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Niall and Noella I would love to roleplay them again since I think they could become really good friends. We discussed it a bit, but I think you fell asleep. :P Maybe at the West Tower? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Cont. I don't know what the deal with chat is, but I posted at the West Tower. Message me back once you get this. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reminder Hey, I just wanted to check if you got the last owl that I sent you about Raven and Flynn, you never replied, so I didn't know if you'd missed it xD I'd really like to RP them at some point and we need to talk about them :/ Let me know anyway xx Love you [[User talk:Emmatigerlily|''You're tied together]] ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:32, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Lena, Niall and Flynn in the appropriate locker rooms so we can get game started! Thanks! (Seriously, please post. You have the most players of anyone, and without you posting... games like, can't happen. xD) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lils~ I kinda need to take a shower, and I'll be gone bc of my sister's graduation, so can we plan this tomorrow? not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 19:58, May 28, 2015 (UTC) When you can... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary Caught Up I posted on the chaos thing because I thought it was needed, but back to the order, meaning your post. :) Unless it's stopping? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 04:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Rp Sure! Where would you like to rp at? MerisaMist (talk) 19:07, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure! MerisaMist (talk) 19:13, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Avery and Ciara? Since we kind of stopped because of the International Chaos (which has slowed down drastically since), should we continue on with the roleplay between Avery and Ciara? If so, it's your post. If not, then okay. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 21:15, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Puddlemere Gathering I call for a #TeamEngland gathering at Abby's place. Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary Mississippi Was her visit to Kedric during Christmas, since otherwise she shouldn't be able to leave Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Please post Danke ^_^ 23:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Lilly... we really need you to post in Locker Rooms so we can start Quidditch games. Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RP? Do you want to roleplay? Maybe Noella and Niall or Ani and Flynn? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 21:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Lilly, please post here 16:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Just a Small RP Reminder Hey, I understand that you're probably busy, but I'd really really like it if we could continue this when you've got time :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm working on my Ileana fanfic some more, and it's really emotionally difficult and draining. I kind of need someone to cry to about it. Because she's good at handling her regrets, I didn't realize quite how many there were. Because we lost EESM and I thought I was almost ok with that, but in my fanfic, Ileana's going back and recounting events and now I'm thinking about it all over again in a new way, and it hurts. And I have a shipper's heart, but Emelia/Ileana can't happen. No matter how much Ileana and Emelia might love each other, no matter how cute they might be together — at least not in this version of events, and probably any — and that hurts. When I think about it, I feel physically sick. And there's this Taylor Swift song, "I Almost Do," which doesn't even fit except for the idea of "almost do", which really fits and makes me want to cry. Because Delia brought up the question of whether Ileana wishes she'd gone with Luca when he ran, and it hurts, thinking about what could've happened if she had. And An Open Letter to Luca isn't done yet, but I want to show it to Livi anyways, but I should probably wait until it's done. And all these feels are just smothering me. -R.A.B. RE: Anna Oh! Her actual model is Alana Locke. I only have that gif to represent her personality. Do you want me to change it? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 16:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? We haven't roleplayed in a while that was just the two of us, so I was wondering if you would like to? It's fine if you don't...But if it's a yes, then you choose who, if you want. (This owl is a mess, I'm so sorry. :/) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 16:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: STAY ACTIVE I'M GOING ON CHAT LittleRedCrazyHood 01:23, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Guess Who's Backish Elsa. Yep. 19:22, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Still waiting... On one last drunken person. Guess who? Now hurry up and post! XD Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Activity? Hey Lilly. I haven't seen you around for a few days now. The expansion starts on Monday. Will you be here for it? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Expansion (Again) Hey! So if you could take a look at this-- I've assigned GMs (and back-up GMs in case of business) for the first round of games. If what I've put doesn't work for you, please let me know soon so I can get something else worked out! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:13, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hallo~ Ja! I'll usually be up and running on 6-7 am UTC+8 c: Good and Plenty You might not know this but that is the name of candy bar, I thought it was a totally appropriate heading. :Lena and Lucian could be fun or not, I have not RP'd him even once since I adopted him. :s Kristian and Lisbeth could also be extremely interesting. Let me know which one is of more interest to you, unless you wanted to do both. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 23:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Now, sometime later, further in the future? Time is an illusion. :P We could do RP almost anytime, I suppose. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 23:55, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Huh? It's 1 am where I'm at, I'm so tired...Sorry, what? Like you can only be on for two hours? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 08:08, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. I forgot about the other owl. >.< NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 08:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) character Model So, I was updating Althea Keyne with her opinions on her teammates and I notced for Morgan Reese you're using Willa Holland. I'm actually already using her for Willa Prince, but if you're just using her for the Quidditch Cup, that's fine...we'll just say they look remarkably similar since Im using her in a dark manor and you're using her as a party girl (different pic). However, if you're planning on keeping her longer than the Cup we'll have to talk and work somethng out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Althea's Views I updated Althea Keyne's Teammates section to include her thoughts on all her teammates. I just thought you might enjoy seeing how she say everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Gaia and Morgan Sure. Anytime. Camp or elsewhere? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 16:07, June 29, 2015 (UTC) BreezieCat (talk) 03:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) hi i have a situation im in chat Categories I figured it best to ask an admin before just doing it...but would it be okay to just go ahead and create all the categories for sexual and romantic orientations? *really wants a list of start-up categories on the DAW:SUG page b/c never knows what to put* 08:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Foul Good to know...well it's already over, so we'll say the Ref only saw her punch, and assummed it hit. We hardly ever GM Refs or fouls and there's literally hundreds in Quidditch, so I've been trying to add it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Jenelle It was brought to my attention that you were upset that Birgitte was stuck in the middle between Jenelle and Sophia. Well, Sophia has made another Third Year, but sense Birgitte and Jenelle are buddies, I'm assuming that doesn't work? If you would like/prefer, I could age her up. Just let me know (and also we should make their room's page sometime today (in your time)). :D RE Sorry! I had no idea. I'll change it. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Miley,Brianna,Sakura, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 20:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Harpies CELEBRATIONS. GET ON CHAT. 14:59, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Kind of interesting how when three people defend Emily still gets it and how one united states player seems to run the show. RP Sorry, I had missed your post on The Leaky Cauldron, but I posted now! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey! :D I was wondering if you would like to roleplay (or atleast start one since I have no idea how long you're on for...)? Maybe Aviara, Birgitte/Jenelle, or anyone else I guess... :) Elusive I don't happen to have a 2029 student .... so they aren't listed in my sandbox. I might make one depending on what the student participation looks like. Thanks for the owl though. I have those links for reference now. :) :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 00:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I meant to do this earlier: Mitchell-Anderson Household/Pool RP? Just saw you on, and wondered if you wanted to. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 07:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yay! I only have two chars now, so just take your pick betweek EQ and Xavier. I'm fine wherever, with whoever. All your characters are great! :) LittleRedCrazyHood 07:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that'd be great! (Niele would be so happy. :P) I'll post first. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 07:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Posted! :) Just edit the header because I had no idea whether you wanted to use Morgan or Avery. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 07:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) For Izzy Harriers I received an interesting owl from Catty: P.S. This message was copied and pasted. About a while ago. PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME A WHILE AGO! Like, I was in the car headed to school while I was chatting with you, then I had to leave abruptly because there was less traffic than expected and I had already reached school so I had to turn off my phone and leave. >.< Super sorry! LittleRedCrazyHood 11:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Just reminding you that it's your post on Gil and Saro as well as AA and Olivia Malia She's back. We need to rp her and Lena soon. Posted Sorry that I just left..I was under the impression that I was going to be allowed to use the iPad during the movie, but oh well. Also, since Rica will be developing depression over the next year of...whatever you want to call this, I think there will need to be a lot of Gil the Rica-sitter RPs. I hope that's okay. :) Quidditch LENA NEEDS MORGAN NOW PLEASE 07:48, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Matthews So, I'll be doing Tessa here... will you bring Adriene here or not? Kib and I are fine with either. :Uh.. another thing, are you (or Liv) doing Ludwig here? For Niall Coronation In case you missed it, Lisbeth would be at the coronation so feel free to post (or not) if you'd like to RP with Jaina or Faith. It won't last long (I just wanted a short GM coronation and such), but I wanted to make sure you weren't left out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team chat pleaseeeeee it's about the willows 13:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D Calling All Eos! Kimi and Patricia are forming an Eos gathering in Hogsmeade! Post on Hogsmeade Grounds under the Eos heading :) Echostar 14:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) For Flynn This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:41, August 1, 2015 (UTC) For Lisbeth I thought you knew... That I'm terrible at picking locations and I'm really fine with whoever... :Fine by me. :) Want to post first? Moia and the unrequited feels :Just wanted to stop by and let you know how Gaia feels about Morgan loosing her spot on the best quidditch team EVER. Morgan was a fantastic Harpy! Say otherwise a expect a fist (Lucy or Desi) to the mouth. She, and Lena were instrumental in winning the 2025 World Cup. Although she didn't exactly make her feelings about Morgan leaving known to everyone, she knows for damn sure Morgan knows how she feels about it. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 10:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::How funny is it that I just sent you an owl? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 10:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch You'd really have to ask CK...but I would expect the answer to be no. I wouldn't want to see it happen too much since then the Hogwarts Quidditch teams wouldn't have enough players (or users who wanted to play), and IC he'd have to be REALLY REALLY good to make a professional team. I think it would be better to wait until after graduation...that's what I plan to do with Elle. If you don't, I would expect his grades to take a nosedive since concentration and sleep could be issues. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Morgan/Gilbert/Luisa So we've had to move Morgan from the Kestrels to the Bigonville Bombers, since we merged the Magpies and the Kestrels and there were no available Seeker positions to move Luisa to (the only open one was on Puddlemere, and Avery's on that team). Obviously this means that we'd like to ask if we can move Gilbert to a different team? You can choose which. Sorry >.< 21:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) MOIA All because of that damn "quick hug" in the holding cells. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 11:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Continue? Hey, it's your post on the Lena, Kea, Kimi RP if you wanted to continue, thanks :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:29, August 5, 2015 (UTC) *sigh* Okay, so, I really want to do this, but we won't if it's not okay with you. I'm not sure what would happen with Aviara afterwards because I think Ciara would just keep it from Avery and act like it never happened. But, anyways, Kibeth and I (with the help of Soa) are planning on getting Ciara and Lena drunk and then them sleep together or at least kiss...Or just something scandalous. But we wanted to check with you since it messes with your character's love life. But, yeah, there's that. :Also, we kind of have two ways of taking this... A) They just get drunk and end up kissing when Avery shows up. I would actually love to see how that would play out, or B) They do end up just pure sleeping with each other over at Lena's place or the Schmidt home. Actually, there's C) They could go to Ciara and Avery's place and get caught by Avery there? :I'm really sorry if you don't like this...I felt like they needed more spice and I really wanted to roleplay a drunk Ciara and after that whole Avery-Lena Fued thing, I thought it worked. We can talk over how this would go and what Avery would do when she finds out. I would like it if they could somehow work past it since it's all really an accident, but I guess it's up to you/Avery and whichever path you would prefer taking from the above. :Ily, and I'm super sorry (again) if you're not happy with this and we can so not do it if that's what you want, you just gotta say something. (And good morning/afternoon!) Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw... Hey, since you have a quidditch player on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, I would like to remind you to post with Lisbeth Ostberg in the Badger's locker rooms before the game starts. Thanks! 03:48, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Lena! Audition Results: ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:42, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Never-ending story I have a lunch coming up... so I am going to try to hop on chat soon. Hopefully we can hash out some Moia details because I had a few ideas that I was going to keep to myself until you brought it up. :P.S. your post here... Beth did get a bit "rude" and maybe she did go a bit overboard with her insults. Sooo... yeah. I understand if that's over. ::- Hecate Grimm (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Witch Weekly An owl drops hurriedly into your window-pane, holding the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Enjoy! Audi & Jessie can we rp them at some point because jesSIE IS GOING TO KILL HER (as zel said, hurting jesse is like kicking a puppy. and jessie will commit sororicide.) 12:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :also ravenclaw quidditch. up for a hawkshead formation or a porskoff ploy? 13:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Dianna Hiii Lilly c: I saw you were using Dianna Agron, and I just wanted to let you know that I actually had her under my header as the future version of Charlotte Blake and was in the process of collecting images to revamp her page tonight. Sorry for any inconveniences! (In all honesty idk how to finish this so this is what we're getting xD >.<) Chat Are you getting my pm? Letter for Birgitte Translation just in case Google Translate doesn't translate it back to English correctly: Dear Birgitte, Mommy Bethany and mommy Katie bought me an owl so I can write to you all. The house has been pretty lonely since you all left for Hogwarts. They also bought me a kitten but I don't know what to name her yet. I'm excited for Christmas break because you all will be coming home. Say hi to the others for me. Hogwarts Play Hi :) I know you've been really busy lately, and that's okay, I understand. I just wanted to remind you to keep an eye on/post on the play rehearsals, since they kind of rely on Lena and really need her. Thanks xx Oh, also, did you want to continue this Daniel and Lena RP or shall I forget about it? :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Mo and Mo Moia # First of all let me thank you for acknowledging a post that I put in the wrong place. It;s only the second time I've done it but, I am getting real good a doing that. # Second of all she seriously missed grabbing her own broom? That young one is going to need some practice if she doesn't die. And I am already planning what Gaia would say to Morgan's unconscious body at St. Mungo's ... or on the floor of the stadium where she went splat. # Third of all can I/she interfere? Is that a GM thing? (I am asking chat to find out after this owl.) Honestly, Gaia and I are like a hop, skip and a jump away from either calling Accio Broom up in this piece or just straight up pulling a Dumbledore and arresto'ing that momentum. 100% honesty here. I can't believe no one else has done anything yet. I'm reading over posts, and watching all these other Wasps let her fall. What kind of team are they?! #betyouwishyouwereaharpie :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 00:16, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Feelz I was in a puddle of feels and I just nearly laughed. XD I probably would have if it wasn't nearly two in the morning. Whyyy I'm now going to go play it over and over again for no real reason. Also, why isn't Eva the Diva invited to the Ballycastle Bats Christmas, aye? Not like she would go, she has family priorities, but I suppose if Margo and Aerich go, she will. Just maybe. Ooooo... We need to roleplay them sometime soon. Rica and Gilbert. Maybe with her chilling in a Bats beanie before noticing him and immediately hiding it because that is probably something that would happen.